A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention generally relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to electrical connectors for electrically interconnecting or splicing a plurality of low voltage coaxial cables.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors and, more particularly, electrical connectors for electrically interconnecting or splicing a plurality of single or multiple conductor cables are old and well known in the art. Examples of such connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,284,316; 4,324,450; 4,325,598; 4,346,958; 4,360,244; 4,365,859; and 4,391,484. In general, prior art electrical connectors for electrically interconnecting or splicing a plurality of coaxial cables have exhibited one or more design deficiencies. For example, many prior art electrical connectors have been either overly large, cumbersome, unreliable, expensive, or difficult or time consuming to assemble, or have required one or more soldering operations. A need exists in the art for a relatively small, effective reliable and inexpensive electrical connector for electrically interconnecting or splicing a plurality of coaxial cables quickly and easily without any soldering operations.